


五次Lestrade夢見Mycroft，一次他向Mycroft坦承…

by Williamchu



Series: 長篇文 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lover - Freeform, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: Lestrade五次夢見Mycroft，不同時空、不同身份，但他們都是戀人，最後一次在現實中，他不經意地提到了這個情況...





	1. Lestrade的辛苦

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：可能OOC、五種AU設定一次滿足、有S4些微劇情透漏，有Mycroft視角姊妹文。

Greg Lestrade身為一位克己奉公、忠於職守的重案組總督察，良好的睡眠有時對他來說是種奢侈，譬如一通緊急報案、譬如堆疊在桌上的文案報告、譬如深夜的無趣輪班、譬如闖禍不分早晚令人擔憂的Sherlock，諸如此類的情況，打擾著Lestrade的睡眠時間。

也因如此，夢境於他來說，經常是醒來就忘的事情，尤其是臨時將你叫起的鬧鐘或急案－現實總是更為重要。

所以，當Lestrade被Sally的急案通知吵醒，關於夢境的回憶一下子湧現於腦海時，他幾乎是愣了好一陣子。


	2. 當Mycroft是一隻特別的狐狸、他的狐狸

Lestrade沒有想到他能在倫敦看見一隻狐狸，這麼現代化的都市內還有狐狸嗎？

更何況他只不過是想趁放假有空閒的時間出門買個東西，怎麼一回來就看見一隻狐狸不請自來的賴在他家門口？

他困惑地盯著這隻趴在地上、閉著眼睛，似乎正享受著日光浴的動物，狐狸優雅的伸了一個懶腰－不知道是怎麼回事，他就是覺得這隻狐狸渾身上下充滿著高貴、優雅的紳士氣息。

隨後那隻擁有好看薑紅色皮毛的小動物像是注意到Lestrade毫不遮掩的注視般，稍稍地抬起頭，緩緩地睜開眼，和困惑的Lestrade四目相對，接著這隻狐狸灰藍色的眼睛瞬間睜大了。

看到那雙眼睛時，Lestrade腦海裡只浮現了一個簡單的想法，狐狸的眼睛是灰藍色的嗎？

狐狸的眼神裡雖然飽含著詫異和不可置信，但牠依舊穩穩地用前腳撐起身體，然後坐得挺直的看著Lestrade。

『你看得見我？』

突然Lestrade的腦海裏蹦出一個柔滑好聽的男性嗓音，他嚇了一跳，轉頭看看自己的四周，心想是不是自己搞錯了。

『是我，在你家門口的狐狸。』

Lestrade猛地轉頭望向那隻狐狸，這次換他瞪大雙眼望著眼前的動物，只見後者慎重地向他點頭示意。

『DCI. Greg Lestrade，你好。』

「WHAT？」Lestrade大叫出聲，後腳向後踏了一步，「為什麼你會知道我是誰？」

狐狸伸長脖子，望了望四周，『總督察先生，這裡不好說話，能否換個地點談話呢？例如－』薑紅色的動物站起身，移動到門邊，用牠的前掌指了指Lestrade家的門。

Lestrade這才發現，因為剛剛的大吼，路上的行人都用著疑惑的目光盯著他看，他只能勉強接受狐狸給予的建議，趕緊掏出鑰匙打開家門把狐狸帶進去。

當狐狸一進到Lestrade的家門口，牠的雙耳轉了幾下，便走到沙發的主位前輕鬆一躍，再次以優雅的坐姿看著正將手中雜物擱置在地板、脫下風衣外套、把鑰匙隨手丟到鞋櫃上的Lestrade。

『我明白你有很多疑問，Lestrade。』狐狸在Lestrade一臉困惑跟震驚的坐在另一側沙發時說道，『但首先我得跟你告知，你並沒有發瘋。』

「太好了，一隻莫名其妙出現的狐狸知道我的名字跟身分，還在我的腦內對我說話，還一副彬彬有禮的人樣，還好心的對我說，我沒有發瘋。」

Lestrade雙手一攤，背靠上沙發，突然很想給自己來瓶啤酒或是一根香菸，「看來我真的是瘋了。」

狐狸像是被對方的話語逗笑了，牠的嘴角微微裂開，回應在Lestrade腦海裡的嗓音有著些微笑意。

『我是隻特別的狐狸。』

這也太他媽的特別了吧？Lestrade並沒有刻意去忍住白眼。

『語言，親愛的總督察。』

喔，老天！你連我在想甚麼你都聽得到？Lestrade詫異地看著狐狸，後者只是微偏過頭，眨眼。

『不，我是藉由你的表情演繹出你內心的想法。』

「演繹？」Lestrade高聲叫道，「我的老天，不只Holmes家兄弟，連一隻詭異的狐狸都會演繹法，上帝啊，救救我吧。」總督察忍不住用手抹了抹臉。

『我說過，我是隻特別的狐狸。』那聲音聽起來喜孜孜的，是頗自得意滿的語氣。

Lestrade倒在沙發靠背上，雙手撐著臉，手肘靠在肚子上，聲音平板且無奈，「感覺的出來。」

狐狸的眼微瞇起來，他站起身，跳到了Lestrade的身旁，這讓銀髮男人瞬間坐直了身體，盯著距離極為相近的紅狐狸。

『Lestrade，我是一隻只有你才能看見的狐狸。』

「謝謝你這麼清楚的讓我知道我確實瘋了。」

『不，不是，而是－』狐狸難得看起來如此猶豫，接著，他將前腳掌放上Lestrade的手背，Lestrade突然感覺到腦海內有甚麼東西在擴張，男人和狐狸的思緒倏地連結在一起，然後他感覺到了。

 _永恆_ 、 _誓約_ 與 _愛_ 。

當狐狸依依不捨的伸回腳掌時，Lestrade又一次地瞪大雙眼，「那是甚麼？」

『你是我永恆的守護者、永恆的伴侶，在靈魂尚未轉世前我們彼此相愛、給予彼此一個誓約。』

「甚麼？」Lestrade突然有點討厭只能不斷訝異尖叫的自己。

『我的狐狸身分只有一人能看見，那便是曾與我立下誓約的守護者。』

狐狸用頭蹭了蹭Lestrade的大腿，灰藍色的眼睛裡有著依戀、感動和一絲期盼，Lestrade將手掌放上那柔軟舒適的皮毛，開始撫摸著對方的頭和背脊，狐狸舒適的瞇起了眼睛，在Lestrade手中漸漸柔軟了身體。

這感覺也太他媽的真實了吧？Lestrade感受著毛皮觸感時忍不住想道，而且這隻狐狸超好摸，也、也頗可愛的，喔老天，這瞇著眼睛撒嬌的模樣。

Lestrade有些遲疑，「所以，我是你的守護者跟......伴侶？」

『嗚恩－是的。』狐狸已經舒服到躺在沙發上，任憑Lestrade的大手在他的身體不斷游移。

「你剛剛說狐狸身分，所以，」Lestrade的手心裹住狐狸的頭，用拇指輕輕摩娑著前額，「你還有其他的身分？」

狐狸先是仰起頭享受男人的撫摸，隨後用前掌推了推他的手，坐起身，挺直身體。

『是的，我有，而且我們、』狐狸更加靠近Lestrade，牠傾身舔了舔男人的手掌，『我們彼此熟識。』

「什麼？」Lestrade再次拔高音量，他有說過他討厭一直問甚麼的自己嗎？「我們熟識？」Lestrade忍不住比對著在腦海裡浮現的嗓音，確實，這聽起來的確有點耳熟，就像是、像是－

Lestrade深吸了一口氣，背幾乎深陷沙發內，狐狸看著他的眼神轉變，裂開嘴，突然Lestrade眼前閃光一瞬。

身穿薩維爾街訂製的藏藍色三件套西裝、背心鈕扣處吊著一條閃亮的金屬錶鏈、臉上掛著慵懶且得意的微笑的Mycroft Holmes，交疊雙腿沉穩地坐在沙發上。

突然一個男人－還是一個Holmes－出現在你身旁、坐得與你極為靠近，這樣的視覺跟感覺衝擊幾乎都要讓我們的好好總督察尖叫著跳起來，把公務員一腳踹下沙發，喔，但只是幾乎，因為Mycroft的手很快地覆上Lestrade的，雙方的精神連接再次建立起來。

「Greg，冷靜。」Mycroft傳送平穩的情緒給Lestrade，後者慌亂的心情倏地被撫平下來。

「等等、」Lestrade頓了頓，「我們彼此互許誓約，有過愛情？」總督察望著眼前的男人，還是有些不敢置信，「我和你？」

「是的，你有感覺到嗎？」Mycroft臉上浮現一道溫暖的微笑，「我們永恆的誓約和愛。」

Lestrade閉上眼，感受著美好的精神連結，他的胃裡幾乎有蝴蝶在飛動，沒多久，一個濕潤柔軟的觸感貼上了他的唇。

他睜眼，發現Mycroft闔上眼簾傾身吻了他，而他情不自禁的張手抱住對方深深地回吻過去。

接著，一個巨大的聲響令他再次睜開眼睛，他在一片黑暗中抓起手機，聲音暗啞：「Lestrade。」

「頭兒，抱歉吵醒你，只是發生三起凶殺案，我們需要你的支援。」是Sally，Lestrade嘆了口氣。

「好，我馬上過去。」

Lestrade掛上電話後，腦袋昏昏的注視著黑暗，剛剛夢境裡頭的狐狸和男人的吻倏地跳回腦袋裡。

What the fuck？我居然夢到Mycroft是隻狐狸？！我們還是有著永恆誓約的戀人？！！還接吻了？！！！

男人坐在床上，呆愣了幾秒才回過神來。

我的上帝啊，我這陣子是太過飢渴了嗎？怎麼會是那位可以代表大英政府、禁慾感十足、驕傲自大冷漠又疏離的Mycroft Holmes？

Lestrade用力抹了抹臉，嘗試讓自己清醒一點後，手指卻又忍不住撫過唇瓣。

因為那個吻的感覺實在是太他媽的真實了。


	3. 當Mycroft是被推落下海的男人

大海，是Lestrade的家，實質意義上的家。

因為他是人魚，能夠在水裡靈活遨遊，腰部以下有著尾鰭的人魚。

他們這一族群的確不是人類幻想中的產物，而是真實存在於世間上，只不過能不被人類確切的發現，一方面是因為人魚族群有著比他們還要更加高級的隱藏科技，另一方面，人魚其實是能夠變成人類模樣的。

這也是為什麼Lestrade能夠成為蘇格蘭場的總督察，還能站在石岸上望著眼前廣闊無際、波光粼粼的海面，人魚與海有著密不可分的關係，他們並不能離開海洋之母太久，這使得男人每過幾個月就得來到海邊，回歸原本的身分補充大自然的能量和愛。

老實說，人魚一族並不喜愛變成人類，甚至融入至人類族群中與他們共同生活，大多數的人魚都會待在海洋國度悠遊過完一生，像是Lestrade刻意去到岸上，甚至接下人類的職業，成為其中一份子，真的算是少數中的少數，幾乎成為了人魚族群眼中的異類。

Lestrade有時候也會懷疑自己的選擇，離開海洋和族群，前往人類都市過活真的是正確的嗎？但內心卻有一股聲音不停地告訴著他：你得上岸。你得上岸。你得成為人類，才能遇見你命中注定的對象。

 _永恆_ 、 _誓約_ 和 _愛_ 。

你的靈魂伴侶就在岸上，你得去尋找，呼喚起對方靈魂中的烙印，與之一同共度未來一生。

Lestrade閉上眼睛揮走了那道聲音，褪下身上全部的衣物，光裸的跳下大海，在碰到海水的那刻，他的身形立刻起了變化，腰部以下出現尾鰭，耳朵長出魚鰭，眼睛由白轉黑，琥珀色成了燦出精光的天空藍。

Lestrade和身旁的小魚一同靈活地遨遊於大海之中，回歸真身的他愉悅地閉上了眼，享受海水舒適的溫度以及不斷傳入體內源源不絕的海洋能量。

太美好了。

他露齒一笑，往水面而去，隨著海浪起伏感受陽光輕輕跳躍在自己的面頰上，忽然一聲詭異的落水聲引起了Lestrade的注意，只見在更遠處的石岸上站著為數不少的黑衣人，往海面一望後轉身離去。

Lestrade皺起眉頭，他鑽入水中，往石岸邊游去，當他看清落水物時，他的呼吸倏地停滯，同時快速地擺動尾鰭，加快了前進的速度。

天啊！那是一個人類！還被繩索綁住了！

只見那人用力掙扎，他正背對著Lestrade不停擺動著頭，看起來已經快耗盡體內的氧氣，沒多久，男人的腦袋低垂下來。

該死的！拜託！千萬要來得及！

Lestrade直接撲抱住了那人的身軀，使盡吃奶的力氣迅速地將懷裡的人類往海面上游去，在讓男人的頭從水中冒出後，Lestrade顧不得看清對方的模樣，他猛地將懷裡的男人轉了過來，闔眼張口直接貼上了那雙薄唇，打算將氧氣輸進男人體內。

然而，接下來的感受，卻是Lestrade始料未及的。

一陣電波襲上了Lestrade的心頭，誓約蘊含著的力量和愛忽地擴散到他的全身，令他不禁用力抱住懷中昏厥的男人，沉睡已久的靈魂烙印在這個拯救之吻中被喚醒，Lestrade毫不猶豫地建立起精神連結—上帝啊，這個男人是他的靈魂伴侶！

Lestrade退開，緊抱著男人迅速向岸邊游去，同時不斷的利用精神連結向對方喊話。

『醒醒！我的靈魂伴侶！快醒醒！』

接著，耳邊忽然傳來劇烈的咳嗽聲中斷了Lestrade慌忙的舉動，方才他將男人的頭放置在肩膀上，以免移動時讓對方再次嗆水，導致現在他們都無法看清彼此的模樣。

『你還好嗎？』

Lestrade小心翼翼地詢問道，只察覺懷裡的男人一個戰慄，但他依舊因為嗆水而輕微咳嗽著無法回答任何話語。

『是我在說話，救了你的人，不是你瘋了、或死了什麼的。』Lestrade遲疑地說，突然聽見心靈感應什麼的正常來說應該都會嚇到吧？

幾秒之後，肩頸上的男人虛弱的點著頭以示理解，Lestrade鬆了口氣。

『你冷靜一下，我先幫你鬆綁。』Lestrade一手緊抓對方的領子，向上用力推著，隨後讓頭潛入水中，另一隻手開始鬆開緊緊束縛著男人手腕的麻繩，Lestrade解開繩索後，抓著男人的手放到自己的背脊上。

『把我當作浮木向下壓，我得弄開你腳上的麻煩。』

男人乖乖聽話了，他藉由海水的浮力輕壓著Lestrade的背脊，當腳上的繩索最終也解開後，男人的腿動了動，為了漂浮身子在水中踢了起來。

Lestrade在水底認真掃了一眼男人身上的穿著，隨即皺起了眉頭。

老天，他的靈魂伴侶居然穿著一身正式的三件套西裝，等等！還有懷錶？！

釦在馬甲上閃著光的金鏈和懷錶正漂浮於水中與Lestrade開心的Say Hello。

而且這身三件套西裝怎麼看起來那麼眼熟……

白紋細線的黑底樣式，亮眼的酒紅色領帶，燦出金光的領帶夾，如果對方手中還有一把黑傘的話……

他睜大雙眼，迅速地竄出水面。

喔、老天，我的老天，我的老天啊！我的靈魂伴侶竟然是他？！

Lestrade不可置信的望著本該梳理整齊的頭髮因海水塌的一蹋糊塗，頭頂屹立不搖的捲毛無力地貼在額前，臉頰透著淡粉，雙手緊緊抓著自己，難得看起來如此狼狽的……

**Mycroft Holmes。**

而對方在看見他的同時也立刻瞪大了眼睛，眉頭緊皺，「Lestrade？」

第一次從男人口裡聽見如此驚訝的語氣，Lestrade愣了幾秒，才訕訕的扯開了嘴角。

這時候打算呼嚨過去還來得及嗎？

「………好久不見，Mr. Holmes，」距離Sherlock跳樓自殺後他們也確實許久未見了，「真巧，居然在這邊遇到你。」

在聽見Lestrade的回答後，Mycroft一改上一秒的震驚，無言地望著他的救命恩人。

「總督察先生，在你對著我的腦袋說話時，我就知道是你了。」

Lestrade聽到這不禁苦笑了一下，真不愧是Holmes。

Mycroft瞇起眼睛，眼睛如同X光一般掃描著總督察的人魚外貌，「…只是我沒想到你有如此特殊的身份，不過這也確實能夠解釋你每次放假所選擇的地點，以及方才、」狼狽的公務員頓了頓，「難不成心靈對話也是你們的特殊能力？」

「不，不是！」Lestrade激動的否認。

「心靈對話、」銀髮人魚臉紅了，「是專屬於我們兩人的能力。」

「什麼？」Mycroft皺起眉頭，看起來這句話是真正的讓他疑惑了。

Lestrade尷尬的抓了抓脖頸，「我先帶你上岸再說吧，Mr. Holmes。」

Mycroft沉默地盯著他，最終點了點頭。

Lestrade緊抱著Mycroft游到了岸上，隨後迅速地轉變成人類的模樣，當然是光溜溜的，但是現下更緊急的，是得讓Mycroft換下那套全濕的西裝，所以他也不想去管那些害臊的事情，他衝到了自己轉變之前就停在一旁的車上，從後座的包裡拿出兩件大毛巾  
，一件包住下半身，另一件要拿給Mycroft，還有一套簡單的衣物，Mycroft只高了自己一點，應該還是穿得下才對。

收拾好後，Lestrade再次衝回到岸邊，Mycroft聽見他的腳步聲，轉過身子，公務員光裸雙腳，身上只剩下溼透的白襯衫和西裝褲，Lestreade呼吸一窒，感覺到有股該死的熱流往下半身聚集。

……溼透的白襯衫絕對可以被列為史上最引人犯罪的兇器之一，尤其是穿在Mycroft身上的時候，那個致命性抵得過任何一個AV女優的誘惑。

再加上現在Mycroft因為濕身而產生出莫名的脆弱感和平常高傲、淡漠、冰冷的大英政府一比幾乎讓Lestrade一時之間情動得無法自拔。

努力維持自身理智的總督察克制地深吸了一口氣，將手裡的衣服和毛巾遞給了對方。

「尺寸不會太合身、得麻煩你忍耐一下。」

「這樣就足夠了，謝謝你。」Mycroft迅速接過，接著轉過身背對Lestrade。

Lestrade也轉過了身，隨即聽見濕漉漉的衣物掉落在地上的沉重悶響。

「所以，心靈對話？」

Lestrade正打算讓自己逃離剛剛那一幕嚇人的誘惑，沒想到Mycroft這麼快就打算追根究柢。

他閉上眼，不久前被喚醒的靈魂烙印正散發著光和熱帶給他美好的力量與愛，不需要害怕，Mycroft確實就是他一直在等待的另一半。

「你是我尋找已久的靈魂伴侶，我們在靈魂轉世前曾互許誓約，這個誓約在我們的靈魂上頭留下了烙印，讓我們在遇見彼此時可以透過心靈對話和精神連結來做確認和交流。」

『像是這樣？』

Mycroft的聲音忽地出現在Lestrade的腦海裡，銀髮男人忍不住轉過身體，映入眼簾的是穿著寬鬆的純白棉Ｔ和黑色短褲、拿毛巾擦著頭髮的Mycroft，灰藍色的雙瞳正有些好奇地盯著他看。

『對，就像這樣。』Lestrade無法阻擋那股想要靠近Mycroft的慾望，更何況公務員身上現在還穿著他的衣服。 _他的衣服！_

他站到了Mycroft的面前，後者只是停止了擦拭的動作，將毛巾丟到一旁，隨意地抓耙了頭髮後，用那美麗的、好看的、深邃的、閃著微光的藍色眼眸注視著他。

『我們是靈魂伴侶？』

『對。』Lestrade更加靠近Mycroft，他稍稍仰起頭，有些膽怯的問道：『你能夠接受嗎？』

Mycroft挑起一邊的眉，『事實擺在眼前，我似乎沒有不能接受的道理？』

『不，我的意思是說……你和我曾經是戀人，而我現在也希望我們可以繼續這個關係，你會願意嗎？』

Lestrade伸出手握住Mycroft的，重啟他們之間的精神連結，靈魂烙印再次彼此相映，照射出璀璨且溫暖的光芒。

永恆、誓約和愛。

他看見Mycroft黑色的瞳仁逐漸擴大，銀髮男人放心的微笑起來，『你感覺到了。』

『是的，那、』遲疑但又帶著愉悅的神情出現在Mycroft的臉上，『那很好。』

『太好了。』Lestrade的笑容更加擴大，露出了潔白的牙齒。

Mycroft先是愣了一瞬，隨後，他忽地傾向前，伸手將Lestrade摟進懷裡，低頭吻上了對方的唇。

『我願意。』

Lestrade闔上眼，因Mycroft的舉動和回應情動不已，他抓緊了對方身上的衣物，深深的回吻過去。

隨即，一陣巨大吵雜的聲響忽地在耳邊響起，Lestrade煩躁的伸出手直接拍掉了那個惱人的鬧鐘。

他坐起身抹了抹臉，方才的夢境和吻還在他的腦海裡徘徊不去。

人魚？  
Mycroft？  
靈魂伴侶？  
我們還接吻了？

**AGAIN？！！！！！！！**

Lestrade忍不住用雙手打幾下臉頰，滿臉的莫名其妙。

他都不知道該吐槽夢中的哪一點比較好了。

……又或許，他可以直接走去浴室，想像只穿著那件溼透的白襯衫的Mycroft Holmes給自己來個一發。

誰叫那該死的畫面實在是真實的太過頭了。


	4. 當Mycroft是淡漠冰冷的吸血鬼

Lestrade正看著空白的word發愣，因為今天他就得把那該死的結案報告呈交上去。

牽扯到Sherlock和John的報告有時很好解決，有時卻會難寫到讓Lestrade絕望的對著螢幕抹臉發出呻吟。

令人感到欣慰的是，現下這個報告似乎是介於好解決跟難寫之間徘徊，這使得Lestrade經過一整天的腦袋操勞後，還能在午夜前離開空無一人的新蘇格蘭場。

但探長萬萬沒想到，在他回家的路上，車子居然拋錨了，動也不動。

大半夜的，是要讓他要去哪找修車的技師？

Lestrade憤憤的踹了一腳車輪胎，無奈的決定走路回家，過了幾個毫無人車的街口後，他不經意的往某個暗巷中一瞥，路燈的微落光線灑在暗巷中一對男女身上，女人主動的抱住站得直挺、手握一把黑傘的男人。

這本該是不會讓Lestrade多做駐足的畫面，只是那男人身上的正裝、手中的黑傘、側面光影下描繪出線條的高挺鼻樑，無一不讓Lestrade想起被Sherlock視作魔王、稱呼為大英政府的兄長——Mycroft Holmes。

遇見熟人在暗巷中耳鬢斯磨令Lestrade忍不住好奇心多看了幾秒，更何況這人還是Mycroft！平常高高在上、傲慢無比、淡漠冰冷的大英政府！

只是，Lestrade完全沒有想到他會看見這個畫面。

Mycroft伸出在Lestrade看不到的另一側的手覆上女人的脖頸，傾下身子，嘴巴緩緩張開，銳利的尖牙清晰可見，接著，他咬住女人自動獻出的大片肌膚，鮮紅的液體從Mycroft的唇邊流出。

Lestrade剎那間就後悔了自己的駐足，這太過清楚的畫面重擊了他本就疲憊不堪的腦袋，探長往後一退，卻正巧踢中了地上的鐵罐，鐵罐滾動並撞擊中垃圾桶的聲響，在毫無人聲的大半夜下過於清楚明顯——

有個偷窺者正在現場。

Mycroft抬起頭的速度飛快，Lestrade一瞬間與他四目相對，銀髮探長冷汗直流，幾乎是在下一秒就要拔腿狂奔離開這個可怕的場景，但是Mycroft像是知道了他的打算，他開口叫住了他。

「Lestrade探長。」

Lestrade倏地僵硬住身體，站在街道上彷彿是座大理石雕像，Mycroft在女人耳旁小聲說了幾句話，隨後優雅的推開黏在身上的她，舔著嘴唇走向Lestrade。

「Mr. Holmes。」

這個時候又能怎麼辦？Lestrade握緊拳頭，硬著頭皮和瞇眼打量他的Mycroft對望，即便他的額邊已滑過一滴冷汗。

「別緊張，我不會傷害你。」

Mycroft打量的眼神消失，露出看起來像是在討好的微笑，只是他的動作反到令Lestrade更加驚慌。

公務員優雅的抽出胸前摺疊著的絲質手帕，隨後伸出手，似是打算擦拭探長額邊的冷汗。

Lestrade在高檔織物靠近前聞到一股淡淡的雪松香，他下意識的偏過頭靈活的躲過了這次的觸碰，Mycroft皺起眉頭，將手伸了回來，把手帕放回了胸前口袋。

「說真的，你不用如此害怕。」Mycroft幽幽的說道。

Lestrade緊皺眉頭瞪著男人，像是方才他們其實是一同飛向宇宙看到了外星人一樣不可置信。

「我很抱歉，Mr. Holmes，基於您過去以及現在展露在我面前的身份，」Lestrade模仿著Mycroft平時講話的口氣和咬文嚼字，「我這樣區區的小探長和人類實在是難以對這些事情不感到害怕。」

Lestrade下顎緊繃，恐懼、緊張、疑惑等複雜的情緒環繞在他的體內，他反到希望Mycroft趕緊跳過這些惱人的打哈哈程序，給他一個痛快，而不是像現在這樣，讓他如同是被法官判刑前的犯人般無措。

「探長先生，請允許我再次重申，我不會傷害你，更不會對你下手，」Mycroft看起來有些困擾，「鑑於我們這幾年來的熟識和你對於舍弟的照顧，就足以讓我衡量出這其中的利弊。」

即使眼前的男人正在釋出善意，強大的氣場也稍稍弱化，Lestrade眉間的紋路仍舊緊皺，「……所以？」

Mycroft露齒一笑，笑意卻未達眼底，「你能夠出現在此，是我們內部的錯誤，並不應該由你來承擔後果，」他頓了頓，神情嚴肅，紅光於純黑瞳仁間燦出，「尤其是你，Lestrade，你對Sherlock來說，是重要的必須品，對我來說， _ **也是**_ 。」

銀髮男人呼吸一滯，Mycroft掌控欲旺盛的言論緊緊束縛住了他的精神和理智，他感覺自己正被公務員握在手裡，從今往後都將會是他的所有物。

一股暈眩感正拉著Lestrade靠向Mycroft張開雙手的懷抱裡，灰藍裡閃爍著一片亮紅，充滿誘惑，迷人的薄唇一張一闔，柔滑的男中音卻直達腦海。

 _好好休息，你會忘記這一切。_  
_你將不記得今晚。_  
_不記得血族。_  
_不記得我。_

不。

**不！**

_**「不！」** _

Lestrade大喊出聲，他低著頭往後退了幾步，那股詭異的暈眩感消失了，再抬起頭，他對上了男人詫異的目光。

『Lestrade？』

Lestrade終於從那股眩暈感的後勁裡復原回來，一點都沒發現男人的嘴巴根本沒動，「Mr. Holmes，剛剛那是什麼？」

Mycroft眼裡的詫異消失，原本冰冷的輪廓線條逐漸柔和下來，Lestrade眨著眼，不太理解是什麼原因讓公務員的灰藍忽然變得不再疏遠。

『那是血族的能力。』

直到這句話結束，Lestrade才發覺異樣——Mycroft的聲音是在他的腦海內響起！

他瞪大雙眼，一臉驚恐的看著眼前的非人，這個表情卻像是打擊到Mycroft一樣，他的灰藍閃過一絲受傷的情緒。

「那、那、那又是什麼？」

Lestrade用手指著自己的腦袋，儘管是什麼大風大浪、甚麼可怕屍體都見過的探長，但今晚實在是發生太多超自然的事件，他甚至不知道自己能不能繼續堅強的接受下去。

Mycroft是吸血鬼、表示Sherlock也有可能是吸血鬼。  
或許管控著我們人類世界的政府高官都是吸血鬼也說不定，只是我們人類太蠢無法發現這些事情。  
吸血鬼還有特殊的能力、甚至能夠心靈對話——

『Lestrade，冷靜。』Mycroft溫和的打斷了Lestrade的思緒，『請冷靜下來，讓你害怕並不是我的本意，我只是需要確認。』

Lestrade望向Mycroft，忽地很想給自己來根香菸，他真的需要尼古丁，但他確實被Mycroft好聽的聲音安撫了原本高漲的情緒。

「您要確認什麼？」

Mycroft舔了舔唇瓣，嘴唇有些遲疑的輕微動著，他緩緩伸出手，握住Lestrade的手。

『這個。』

Lestrade忽地感受到自身和Mycroft的精神透過彼此的手串連在一塊，Mycroft強大的力量、安定的情緒、溫柔的愛意源源不絕的流進他的心裡。

 _永恆_ 、 _誓約_ 和 _愛_ 。

銀髮探長心中再也沒有恐懼跟害怕，他張大雙眼，和煦的光照耀在他的內心深處，靈魂過往沉睡著的烙印終於甦醒。

「這是、這是什麼？」

『我們靈魂轉世前的誓約，橫跨了千年，承載著我們的愛與承諾。』

Mycroft低頭吻上Lestrade，手掌轉而與他十指交扣，前者的舌滑入後者的嘴裡，輕輕刷過Lestrade上排的牙齒。精神連結因為這個吻更加穩固，探長甚至感受到Mycroft過往的一些記憶。

不會獵捕人類、少量血液便可獲得一周所需的非人族群。  
擁有催眠的能力，可令人類忘記血族的存在。  
以及對於人類來說過於長久的壽命。

Mycroft活了多久、就找了他多久。

Mycroft緩緩退離了這個吻，深情的凝望他。

『我 **終於** 找到你了。』

『是的，』Lestrade閉上眼，靈魂烙印中的誓言正散發出和藹的的白光，『你找到我了，Mycroft。』

他微偏過頭，自動獻出了自己的脖頸，Mycroft意會過來，用著可讓Lestrade拒絕的緩慢速度傾下頭，當利牙刺進細緻的肌膚裡，Lestrade並未感受到痛，襲上腦袋的是一陣陣眩暈的快感，他忍不住呻吟出聲，雙手抱緊了吸吮著他鮮血的男人，手指用力抓著那高檔的西裝外套。

『Greg，』Mycroft在他腦海裡低語，『我們不會再分離了、絕不。』

眷戀於脖頸肌膚和血液的男人終於抬頭，嘴角點綴著嫣紅，灰藍清澈如寶石般閃爍，Lestrade伸手覆上Mycroft的臉，吻上那對柔軟的唇瓣，鮮血與Mycroft本身的味道交混。

Lestrade想，他永遠都離不開這個吻、這個男人了。

銀髮總督察是在這裡自己睜眼醒來的，他從辦公桌上昏昏的抬起頭，看見掛在牆上時鐘上正指著半夜三點。

他呻吟了一聲，直起身子往椅背靠去，雙眼茫然地看著純白的天花板。

吸血鬼Mycroft.......這還真是符合他本身氣質的身份，畢竟第一次的狐狸實在是太蠢萌了只會想要揉躪牠而已。

只是為什麼這陣子都做這些差不多類型的夢？而且都跟Mycroft Holmes有關......

Lestrade又發出了一聲呻吟。

還有那見鬼的靈魂烙印和誓約究竟是什麼？

如果只有一兩次夢就算了，連續三次這就不怎麼有趣了。

要不然......就是自己潛意識裡真的對Mycroft有興趣？！

Lestrade不禁想起了這陣子夢裡讓他情動不已的那些畫面。

姑且不論他可以代表大英帝國的身份，Mycroft確實……是個有足夠吸引力的男人，如果現實的他真的對自己露出那樣深情凝望，肯定立刻中招的吧。

 **肯定** 。

Lestrade最後因為這個想法噗哧一笑，自嘲的彎起嘴角。

跟大英政府變成情人對自己果然還是太過超現實了。


	5. 當Mycroft是沒有守護神靈的人類

Lestrade探長是天使，字面意義上的。

沒有人知道這個秘密，但身為天使的Lestrade，確實受眾人所喜愛，待在他的身旁就如同沐浴於聖光之下，笑起來的模樣可以融化所有人的心，那雙琥珀色大眼的注視能穿透肉身、直達靈魂深處，喚醒最美好的回憶。

所以當Lestrade毫無保留的照顧Sherlock Holmes時，所有人都不覺得意外，只是有時候還是不免敬佩Lestrade如同聖母般的包容心，尤其是當Sherlock和他的兄長一同出現時，大概除了Lestrade沒其它人能夠Hold住這樣可怕的兄弟鬩牆。

其實身為天使的Lestrade有時也會對這兩個小鬼頭—他的年紀大概是這兩隻Holmes的相加再乘以上百或上千吧—感到苦惱，他不時會認為Sherlock是上帝派來的考驗，考驗他對於世俗靈魂的忍耐度，是的，即使Lestrade是天使，在Sherlock幼稚、孩子氣的摧殘之下，還是有曾讓他想掄起拳頭揍向Sherlock的時候，然後深深懊悔自己為何要自願下凡面對這些情況。

不過Lestrade能如此信任Sherlock是因為他看見了Sherlock靈魂深處的白光，那耀眼的光被層層的自我防備遮擋住，Lestrade曾經想探入卻被對方的守護天使所阻止。

 _不是現在，不是你。_ 他的守護天使簡短的說明道。

每個人出生時，都會有一名或兩名以上的守護神靈伴隨左右陪伴一生，守護神靈的決定必定是以此人的最佳選擇為最高準則，因此身為大天使的Lestrade聳聳肩，不再對Sherlock的靈魂有任何干預。

然而當Sherlock的哥哥——Mycroft Holmes來找他時，他幾乎是大吃一驚了。

這個男人的身旁空無一物，沒有守護天使、沒有守護神、沒有揚升大師*1、沒有守護靈、沒有力量動物*2。

 **什麼都沒有** 。

讓Lestrade更加震驚的是，Mycroft靈魂的顏色居然是 **純粹的黑** 。

完全無法窺透或了解的靈魂，在天使探長的眼裡幾乎等同於撒旦的化身，況且男人的身旁 _ **什麼都沒有**_ ，這絕對是對一個靈魂的殘忍折磨，正常來說，沒有守護神靈陪伴的靈魂通常是活不過嬰兒期的。

守護神靈能夠藉由直覺、夢境或潛意識傳達暗示以保護靈魂，祂們的任務就是指引靈魂通往幸福與喜樂的道路，走向靈魂轉世前所畫出的夢想終點。

但是這個沒有守護神靈的男人居然堅強的撐到現在，Lestrade無法想像Mycroft是如何熬過那些苦痛和漫漫長夜，他可能把自己逼向了 _ **孤獨**_ 和 _ **寂寞**_ 的深處還絲毫不自知，以為那將是他 _ **最舒適**_ 的王座。

更讓Lestrade感到心酸的是，即使他想幫忙，他也什麼都看不到，那純粹的黑遮擋住Mycroft過往的喜怒哀樂，而且他不願在男人沒有守護神靈的情況下干預靈魂，因為外界的干預極為容易影響到對方的精神狀態，沒有守護神靈等同於失去了一個穩固的指標，Lestrade無法輕易做出行動。

天使探長曾經為此傳訊詢問靈界，沒想到平常聒噪的祂們卻什麼也不說。

因此每一次看到Mycroft，他總是無法避免地露出同情的眼神，下一秒便會換來政府官員一道帶著困惑的凌厲怒視。

這不能怪他，對喜愛溫暖白光、散播幸福、散播愛的天使來說，不能代表邪惡的純粹黑明擺著就是一道 **隔絕世界和自身** 的 **厚實防備** 。

多麼的讓人 _ **痛心**_ 。

Lestrade忍住到口的嘆息，無奈的搖了搖頭。

在還沒找到靈魂伴侶前，就遇到了這兩個大麻煩，這可該怎麼辦？

Lestrade會下凡就是為了尋找成為天使前便與自己許下誓約的靈魂伴侶，這個誓約在他的靈魂上留下烙印，就連他轉世成天使也沒有消失，深刻的靈魂烙印總是不停的對著他說話。

去找他。去找他。他將是唯一能夠看見你展開翅膀的人類。你唯一的靈魂伴侶。

因為這個烙印、這個誓言，他在凡間已經待了極為長久的時間，就是為了尋找他的靈魂伴侶，不過讓Lestrade感到困擾的是，轉化成人類的天使並不能隨意的展開羽翼，即使人類見不著也不行，因為展開羽翼等同於神蹟即將現身，除非發生重大事故，Lestrade才能使用羽翼的力量協助眾生。

**重大事故。**

儘管他不停地祈禱，Lestrade還是在極為糟糕的情況下找到了他的靈魂伴侶。

當一股轟然大火伴隨震波跟狂風襲上時，Lestrade幾乎是瞬間就張開手臂和三對巨大的潔白羽翼，撲倒身旁的無辜群眾，翅膀阻擋了大部分碎裂的玻璃碎片，在身後羽翼可展開到極限的廣闊範圍內，民眾大抵上都算安然無恙，除了些微的劃傷之外。

Lestrade正要拿出警證試圖安撫慌亂的群眾，卻發現完全找不到那張被塑膠包裹的紙片。

_天殺的Sherlock。_

天使探長瞬間額冒青筋，但很快地壓了下來，因為身後閃出火光、翻覆的黑色轎車內傳出了一聲痛苦的呻吟，那聽起來是生還者難以抑制疼痛而溢出唇邊的細微呻吟，但Lestrade現在正展開著羽翅，天使本就擁有聽見每個靈魂苦痛的能力，不管那呼喊音量多麼的 _ **小**_ 。

Lestrade先是傳送飽含祝福及安穩的能量至身旁慌亂的人群，接著轉過身，看到幾位死亡天使正在接引靈魂脫離苦痛前往靈界，他慎重地向祂們點頭，隨後走向那台翻覆的轎車，前方引擎蓋雖然冒著火光，但這台車並沒有爆炸的危機，要是有，Lestrade也無法如此輕易地來到這裡。

車子並沒有毀壞的太過嚴重，但是車身後半部有些變形，後座生還者的傷勢應該頗為嚴重，而且這台車看起來是處於爆炸附近，被震波震翻了至少三四圈，直至撞到路邊停放的大卡車才停下，前座的司機倒掛在安全帶上，動也不動，應該是被撞暈了過去，Lestrade彎下腰，用著算是拉扯的力量打開殘破的車門，萬萬沒想到裡頭的傷者竟然是他無法停止擔憂的男人，Mycroft Holmes。

Mycroft與前方司機同樣倒掛在安全帶上，左腳被變形的車身壓住，可以看見那隻腳的西裝褲已染上鮮紅，顏色變得更加深暗，男人的額邊也流著鮮血，那紅色液體不停向下墜落，在車子倒置的天花板上凝聚成一塊刺眼的血漬。

「Mycroft！你聽得見嗎？Mycroft！」

Lestrade大喊著男人的名字，只見對方闔著的眼簾輕輕顫抖，面容因為腳傷的痛苦而猙獰，Lestrade停止了呼喚，在內心的祈求不到一瞬，專門看顧健康和療癒的大天使拉斐爾便出現在他的身旁。

「大天使拉斐爾，我需要祢的幫忙。」Lestrade誠心地說道。

渾身散發翠綠色溫暖光芒的大天使拉斐爾帶著溫暖的笑容點頭，在Lestrade的眼前以圖像展現了Mycroft身上的傷口－頭上的撕裂傷、左小腿骨折、左大腿嚴重割裂傷、右手臂脫臼。隨後大天使拉斐爾打開了如稻穗海般美麗、溫暖的金黃羽翼，祂抬起手，雙掌浮出燦綠的光球圍繞在Mycroft身旁，有些則是進到他的體內，穿透過他的身體。

這能使得Mycroft的疼痛感減輕一些，Lestrade向大天使拉斐爾點頭致謝後，將風衣脫下，鑽入車內，隔著衣物使力扳開那些銳利鐵片，確認男人的左腳確實脫離擠壓後，探長使盡力氣抱住Mycroft，同時稍稍使用天使的力量，他解開安全帶，巨大的羽翼裹住了懷中男人的身軀，輕輕放倒在車上，隨後他接回了Mycroft的右手臂，短促的吃痛聲從男人緊閉的唇中發出。

Lestrade一手抬起Mycroft的脖頸，一手鑽入雙膝之間，使勁將接近昏迷的男人抱了起來，鑽出車外，此時那名美艷的女秘書這才快速地踩著高跟鞋衝到了自己的眼前，身後還跟著兩位穿著西服身材壯闊的男子，他們看不見大天使拉斐爾，也看不見Lestrade可以將他們三人包裹住的潔白羽翼。

「DI. Lestrade，真的非常感謝您的協助。」Anthea的面容浮現出難得一見的緊張和擔憂。

「Mr. Holmes需要治療，前座的司機還得請妳身後這兩位特工救下。」

Anthea點頭，她示意身後的特工去救出司機，「救護人員很快就會抵達的。」

Lestrade低頭看了眼臉色蒼白的Mycroft，絲毫不在意對方額側以及左大腿的鮮紅浸染上自己最好的一件條紋襯衫。

_大天使拉斐爾，他怎麼會沒有守護神靈的陪伴？_

Lestrade止不住擔憂，他抬頭看向不斷治療著Mycroft的同伴。

_Mycroft是我見過最厲害、最有能力、最有責任感且願意站在良善一方的人類，如果有守護神靈的幫助，他不會落得如此下場的。_

大天使拉斐爾笑而不語，祂讓一圈翠綠光環裹住了Mycroft的全身。

Lestrade懷中的男人皺了皺眉，他神色痛苦的微微睜開眼，探長忍不住地完全展開了自己的羽翼，傳送祝福與安穩的能量給對方，只見那些微亮光球滲透進純黑的靈魂裡消失的無影無蹤。

「…我居然不是下地獄？」Mycroft微睜著眼，虛弱的開口，聲音是如此的細微。

「你還活著，而且你未來要去的地方絕對不會是地獄。」Lestrade稍稍抬高了男人的頭部，讓他能聽見自己的心跳聲。

Mycroft的灰藍出現一絲困惑，他嘗試偏過頭，眼神穿透過Lestrade，專注在天使探長的身後－ **似是在看著那三對羽翼** 。

Lestrade雙眼瞪大，『你看到了？』

方才的專注彷彿用盡了Mycroft全部的力氣，他軟下身子，閉上眼睛，對出現在腦海裡的聲音不以為意。

「那很美。你的翅膀， ** _很美_** 。」

Lestrade轉瞬間就開啟了精神連結，他緊緊抱著懷裡受重傷的男人，感知到疼痛和孤寂後，他溫柔的傳送了祝福和安穩的能量過去。

 _永恆_ ， _誓約_ 與 _愛_ 。

Mycroft痛苦的神情逐漸褪去，靈魂烙印彼此呼應，探長看見那純粹黑的靈魂深處竄出一道耀眼的光芒，誓約正閃閃發亮，與他的一同輝映。

剎那間湧上心頭的豐沛情感令他克制不住的滴落了淚水。

『我差點失去你了，Mycroft。』

懷中男人因為大天使拉斐爾的治療、Lestrade強而有力的能量傳送以及精神連結所帶來的美好一切而微笑起來。

『但你救了我。』

Lestrade將臉抵上Mycroft的額頭，闔上眼睛，感受精神連結所帶來的一切美好跟歡喜，『是啊，我 _ **又**_ 救了你。我總是在救你。你這個混蛋。』

_他一直在等你，Greg。_

大天使拉斐爾收起翅膀，放下雙手，給予Lestrade一個好看的微笑。

_你就是他的守護天使。_

Lestrade看著救護車到來，他將Mycroft放到那張推床上，跟著Anthea一起坐上救護車，儘管那位女秘書對於眼前兩人突如其來的親密感到困惑不已，但她聰明的什麼話也沒說。

_過往的傷痛你們將一同面對，未來的困難你們將一同度過。_

_互相許下永恆誓約的勇敢靈魂，此世，他已守護神靈作為交換，你已恆常等待作為替代。_

_他的靈魂因為自我淬煉成為了純粹黑，你的羽翼因為永恆時光成為了純粹白。_

_所幸，你們最終還是發現了彼此。_

大天使拉斐爾說完便緩緩消失，留下一根美麗的金色羽毛落於Mycroft的枕邊，是天使的美好祝福。Lestrade緊握著Mycroft的手，巨大的羽翼完整地包裹住了他和躺在推床上的政府官員。

『真溫暖。你的翅膀。』

Lestrade笑了起來。

『下次可以抱著我飛飛看嗎？』

『不行，我會被同伴追殺的。』

『天使追殺天使？』

『對。』

『好有趣的畫面，儘管我不信神。』

『你可以相信天使。』

『我相信 ** _我的天使_** ，Greg。』

Lestrade用襯衣拭去Mycroft額側的鮮紅，琥珀和灰藍相互凝望。

『是的，Myc，我永遠都會是你的天使。』

Lestrade睜開雙眼，他呆愣地看著蒼白的天花板，方才夢境裡所縈繞的情感還在心底徘徊不去。

**第四次。**

Lestrade將手放在眼睛上方，從心底竄出對Mycroft的想法讓自己再也無法逃避那詭異的事實。

要怪，就得怪這四次的夢境都真實得太過頭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *註解1:揚昇大師  
> 曾經行於世間的偉大領導者、老師和治療師，他們持續在靈性世界的有利位置協助我們。帶著他們心中無限寬廣的愛和對我們堅定不移的奉獻，他們協助每一位召喚他們的人。
> 
> *註解2:力量動物  
> 力量動物代表的是一個人與地球母親相連結的關係，象徵了來自地球與人類間的連結，我們該從這個動物的身上學習哪些特質，哪種力量，與它們內在的智慧。


	6. 當Mycroft是一隻美麗的龍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【有LM肉，無法接受者請跳過肉文部分。】

這是個古早的世代，人類還未被科技所迷惑，跟隨著自然、精靈和崇高神靈的腳步，踏實的走在泥土上，並且虔誠的感恩這顆星球所賦予他們的生命和力量。

若是受神靈所喜愛，與之締結契約，他們將會賜予人類的力量能夠操控元素和療傷，幫助人類過上美好幸福的生活，然而這些和平卻漸漸變了調，有些人類並不滿足於現況，他們開始貪婪的掠奪世上所有資源，甚至打算把有著智慧的奇幻物種趕盡殺絕，將地球的一切全部搶進自身手中。

自然精靈無法反抗人類的暴力，奇幻物種在一片腥風血雨下越來越稀少，崇高神靈對此憤而離去，能夠得到他們愛戴的人類在這個世代已然趨近於零，到了最後，人類開始蒙蔽自身的靈性，轉而走向只憑眼睛便可看見的理論科技。

所以，Lestrade在這充斥人類險惡氣息的世道下從未向任何人表明過自身的身分－他是個和神靈締結過契約的巫師。

Lestrade從小便喜愛森林，老愛往裏頭跑跳，和動物遊玩，有著十足勇氣跟好奇心的他，在森林裡第一次見到那位半透明、周遭卻散發著溫暖光環的銀髮男人時，可一點都不害怕。

男人身上有著大地的氣味、彷彿清晨初醒時的濕潤泥土，彷彿秋風吹落時的半紅楓葉，他的腳並未實踏於土地之上，身上的衣物簡單樸素－就是塊白布用著極為高超的技巧將身體裹進裡頭，還裹得如此好看。

「孩子，」他的嗓音如同厚實泥土般沉穩好聽，「你不怕我嗎？」

「不怕。」Lestrade靠近銀髮男人，好奇的張著琥珀大眼，「你是誰？」

銀髮男人笑了起來，「我是這座森林的主人，Rupert Graves*。」

「這座森林有主人？」Lestrade睜大了雙眼，「媽媽從來沒跟我說過！」

「原諒她，」Rupert淡淡一笑，「不只是你媽媽忘了我而已，許多人都忘了。」

Lestrade歪頭，覺得眼前男人的微笑後頭藏著哀傷，「為什麼？」

Rupert只是靜靜地凝望著他，隨後抬起頭，看向正緩緩下落的橘紅夕陽，「該回家了，孩子。」他頓了頓，「別和你的家人提起我，好嗎？」

Lestrade依舊感到困惑，但他卻順勢的點了點頭答應對方這微不足道的小要求，或許是因為後者的神情和嗓音有著奇特的魔力能夠使他願意承諾。

Lestrade下一秒見Rupert轉身要走，他快步向前抓住了Rupert的白衣下擺，「我明天還能見到你嗎？」

Rupert低下頭，與Lestrade顏色相同的眼睛含著一股暖心的溫度，「可以的，孩子，只要你還真心喜愛這片森林。」

隔天，Rupert向他說了一個故事，Lestrade知道了這個世界曾經的面貌，知道了Rupert是掌控森林的神靈，知道了這世上原來真有奇幻物種的存在，更知道了Rupert能夠再次現身皆因Lestrade對於森林和自然的愛。

在時光的推移下，他們漸漸成為了好朋友，Rupert就像他的兄長、他的父親、他的人生導師般的教導他一切，Lestrade極為喜愛和Rupert一同相處的時光，每每有空便往森林裡鑽，也管不著父母疑惑的神情。

那是個美妙的一天，橘紅的夕陽光芒灑在Rupert俊美成熟的面容上，銀髮閃耀著暖橘，他們正盤著腿坐在草地上，凌空的神靈看著小男兒輕聲詢問道：「你想與我締結契約嗎？」

締結契約對於神靈來說等同於信任－在現在更是難能可貴－分享自身能力給人類，賦予人類保護自己的力量，這是神靈能夠實質上最大的表達喜愛和祝福的方式。

Lestrade眨了眨眼，他有些受寵若驚，「這樣好嗎？」

「我也不能確定，Greg，」Rupert的手放在男孩的頭上，「但我認為你值得，你給予這座森林許多的愛和喜悅，將我喚醒，能在那漫漫噩夢甦醒並看見你，散發耀眼光輝的你，就像是陽光灑在溪水上的波光粼粼。」那雙成熟的琥珀裡飽含了太多情緒，「…我很感動。」

「我希望自己能夠保護你一生平安，締結契約會是最好的方式。」Rupert伸出手，掌心上冒出一股小小的清泉，「只是這份力量在外頭你並不能太過張揚的使用，現在的情況並不允許。」

那股清泉的水濕潤了他們身前的土地，Lestrade點頭，激動跟喜悅充斥於體內，他決定接受Rupert給予的信任，而他絕對不會辜負這份珍貴的禮物。

那稚嫩的嗓音聽起來卻像是在和女王宣誓般沉穩：「好。」

Rupert微笑起來，他的雙掌捧起Lestrade的臉，將額貼向男孩的，忽然他們的身體一同燦出光芒，Lestrade在心底聽見一道聲音：『契約完成。』

他的世界因此不同了起來，然而這段美好時光只持續到Lestrade長成高大帥氣的有為青年便劃下句點，統治這個土地的國王下達指令，為了開採更多的資源，他們伐去了Rupert的森林，正在外地學習著的Lestrade根本來不及見到神靈最後一面，在那個當下他只聽見Rupert的嗓音低沉的在他心底徘徊。

『Greg，能夠遇見你真好。』

隨後便是椎心刺骨般的心痛，在他上了馬匹，甚至用了力量趕回森林，卻看見一片光禿的土地，他茫然的跪落，雙拳緊握向前用力打在泥土上，夾雜著憤怒跟苦痛的淚水奪眶而出，原本濕潤的泥土開始乾枯，大地漸行龜裂，隨即是一陣天搖地動，高漲著情緒的Lestrade對此絲毫不覺，直至母親慌亂的尖叫聲竄入他的耳內。

地震消失了，泥土逐漸恢復原狀，Lestrade這才驚覺他的力量並未消失，將力量分享給他的神靈仍在世上，或許只是因為森林的毀壞，不得不再次陷入深層睡眠當中，這個突如其來的想法讓Lestrade鬆了口氣，但他依舊無法原諒那些貪婪人類的所作所為，尤其是他耳聞人類對於獨角獸族群的殺虐時，他幾乎是萬般不能理解，人類根本是在自取滅亡。

想起Rupert初見他時的眼神，Lestrade開始流浪，他騎著馬，嘗試幫助散落於世界各地的自然神靈和奇幻物種，同時隱姓埋名的過著生活，因為他明白人類對於巫師和奇幻物種的對立已經到了一種極為誇張的地步，所以當他漫步於樹林，一個有著亂糟糟捲髮的瘦弱青年突然從樹叢中走出，直接講出他的身分時，Lestrade當下幾乎就要拔起刀劍。

「我是隻龍。」青年冷冷地說著，Lestrade睜大雙眼，握在劍柄上的手停住了動作，他沒想到龍族居然還存於世上。

「是你對吧？四處給予奇幻生物和自然精靈、」青年頓了頓，有些艱難地吐出詞彙，「幫助的巫師。」

Lestrade依舊握著劍柄，他凝重的點了點頭，「沒錯。」

青年僵硬的臉龐有著幾不可察的軟化，「從這往東30里處，我的族人需要你的力量。」

Lestrade皺起眉，他隨即召喚出大地精靈，用心靈對話確認眼前青年的身分，大地精靈的回應讓Lestrade放下了握住劍柄的手。

「你看起來也需要治療，年輕人。」Lestrade抬起一隻手，在虛空中一握，自然力量凝聚於手心，丟進那名虛弱青年的體內，青年愣了一瞬，似是明顯感受到體內的變化。

「他絕對需要你，」捲髮青年的語氣更加堅定，「他快死了。」

Lestrade皺起眉頭，他吹了一個口哨，棕馬奔馳而來，他一個輕躍坐到了馬上。

「你不一起來嗎？」

「不了，我還有其他事情得做。」青年忽地變成了一條燦著藍光的細龍，沙塵瞬起，他沒給Lestrade道別的機會便翱翔離去。

Lestrade摸了摸受到些微驚嚇的馬匹，向著那人說出的方向駕著馬匹奔馳而去。

快死了。

Lestrade無法把這詞彙與龍族擺放一起並得出結論，他完全沒有概念在龍族嘴裡吐出這個詞時，情況會有多糟，所以當他到達看見那條渾身是血、雙眼毫無光彩的紅龍時，Lestrade幾乎無法呼吸。

萬惡的人類。有時候他是多麼的痛恨自己居然也是其中一員。

Lestrade跳下馬匹，在快可以觸碰到紅龍時，後者似乎是感知到人類的氣息，突然猛烈的掙扎起來，張開銳利的牙齒就要往Lestrade身上咬，反應敏捷的巫師往後一退，同時雙手虛空一握，往前一丟，將自然能量傳進紅龍的體內，紅龍立即止住了動作。

「別害怕，」Lestrade安撫地道，「我是巫師。」

紅龍身上緩緩流淌而出的鮮血止住了，冰藍包裹住的黑色細晶體終於凝聚起來看向Lestrade。

「我沒有害怕。」細微、沙啞的聲音冰冷地迴盪在樹林內。「我只是不想死在人類手上，那對我來說是絕對的恥辱。」

Lestrade只是看了紅龍一眼，無聲地吐出口氣，他張開雙掌，將自身當作管道從大地吸取能量傳進眼前虛弱的生物體內，這隻龍受傷的太過嚴重，外傷可以藉由這些簡易的治療恢復，但是內傷需要很長的一段時間持續補充自然能量才能真正復原，看起來他會有好幾年無法離開這條紅龍的身邊了。

靜默持續了一段時間，Lestrade坐了下來，忽然開口：「抱歉。」

紅龍原本已闔上的眼突然張開，冰藍直直地盯著巫師，「為什麼道歉？」

Lestrade的琥珀色黯淡下來，「替我們人類向你道歉。」

「這根本不關你的事情，巫師先生。」紅龍從鼻子呼出好長的一口氣，表示不屑，「別用道歉來試圖減低你內心的傷感，不如好好接受世界就是如此殘破的事實。」

犀利的言論並未令Lestrade厭惡，反倒是忍住了到口的嘆息，「你是火屬性的龍？」

紅龍的聲音扁平，對於巫師的提問似是極為不耐煩，「顯而易見，但我還是可以接受水的。」

Lestrade狐疑的看向他，「你知道我想做甚麼？」手凌空一揮，涓涓細流般的水降至紅龍身上，洗滌著經過方才治療已完全癒合的龍身。

「因為我知道怎麼樣才是正確的使用大腦跟眼睛。」紅龍在細水流過身體時還是忍不住齜牙。

Lestrade對於這般言論只是發出了短促的哼笑，「好吧，我知道了，你很聰明。」

巫師手指一揮，流水停止，細龍身上的淡紅鱗片在陽光下閃耀燦出紅光，Lestrade忍不住露出讚嘆的眼神。

龍族是極為美麗的種族。他還記得Rupert說起龍族時眼裡懷念的模樣。

「沒錯。」

紅龍並沒有發現Lestrade那短暫的閃亮目光，牠正扭頭看著自己細長的身體，隨後牠擺動尾巴，沙塵開始飛揚，Lestrade睜大雙眼，下一秒便衝到紅龍身旁抱住了牠的頭。

「你給我等等！」

紅龍被抱住時明顯地震了一下，牠的氣息噴在Lestrade肚子上，嗓音染著一股惱怒：「請放開我，巫師先生。」

「你現在飛走會沒命的，紅龍先生。」Lestrade學著牠那好笑的稱呼，還是沒將手鬆開。

「這樣的治療已經足夠了。」紅龍不悅的甩動尾巴，牠銳利的前腳趾抓耙著泥土。

「那你現在變換成人形給我看？」Lestrade小小地後退一步，嚴厲地盯著那隻不要命的紅龍。

紅龍閉嘴了，牠瞇細那雙冰藍色的眼睛，似是想透過眼神的壓制令Lestrade退讓，但巫師依舊直直地瞪著牠。

「辦不到對吧？」Lestrade直白地說道，明顯地接受到紅龍的瞪視，「在可以完全轉變成人形前，你不能離開。」

「我不是你的責任，巫師先生。」紅龍皺起眉，眼裡是滿滿的不解。

「是啊，當然。」Lestrade擺出理所當然的神情點頭。

「所以我們無須浪費彼此的時間－」

Lestrade擺了擺手，「就當作我是在替人類向你贖罪如何？」

紅龍瞪著他，「生命終會死亡。」

巫師嘆了口氣，暗暗覺得這條龍真的很煩，不願意接受治療還在那邊扭捏來扭捏去的，他當然知道方才那個決定會耗掉他多少時間，可能是整整的好幾個年頭，但，這可是Rupert最喜愛的龍族啊，他怎麼能讓如此美麗的牠們消亡？就在他現在有機會拯救眼前這條聰明又該死的頑固的紅龍時。

「與我締結契約的神靈很喜愛龍族，所以我不希望你們因為我的治療不完全而死去。」

Lestrade講出實話，沉默在他們之間蔓延，紅龍停下了尾巴的擺動，「這會花上你至少一年的時間。」

巫師坐了下來，伸出雙手繼續傳送自然能量給紅龍。

「我知道。」

XXXXXXXXXX

Mycroft Holmes，是這條紅龍的名字，第一次聽見時Lestrade的神情有些糾結，真是個特別的名字。

Mycroft其實不難相處，除了傲慢自大了點之外，有時牠反而算得上體貼，例如在Lestrade要離開森林時，Mycroft會輕聲提醒他一些本該隨身攜帶卻被他遺忘的物品，例如在某些寒冷的夜晚，Mycroft會爬到冷到發抖的Lestrade身旁將他捲進如火爐般溫暖的懷裡。

而且紅龍見識多廣並極為聰慧，牠總能講出許多好玩的故事讓Lestrade聽得意猶未盡，Lestrade暗暗地喜歡與紅龍相依為命的日子－滿足且快樂，一點都感覺不到孤單和寂寞。

治療的時間持續了半年，Mycroft望著躺在地上小睡的Lestrade，牠闔上雙眼，緩緩地轉變成人形，過程看起來緩慢且痛苦，直到轉變完成，他無力的跌坐於地，滿身是汗。

當Lestrade察覺身旁動靜而睜眼，一位有著薑紅色頭髮、冰藍眼眸、高挺鼻樑、兩片薄唇微微開闔、身材高挑細瘦的男人渾身赤裸地坐在地上，雙腿微張、雙手撐地迷茫的看著他。

這一瞬間的致命誘惑幾乎讓Lestrade半勃起來，但他沒能去細想下半身的衝動，而是抓過一旁吊掛在樹上的被子立刻裹住男人汗濕的身體。

「Mycroft！你不要命了是嗎？」Lesteade緊緊抱著懷裡的男人，只見對方泛起一道微笑，就沉沉昏了過去。

Lestrade轉瞬間便使出全部力量，召喚出所有的自然精靈來治療Mycroft，憤怒跟心痛糾結一塊的襲擊著巫師。

到底是為什麼如此不要命的去做人型變化？  
Mycroft就這麼不想要與他相伴嗎？

他沉痛的閉上眼，成為一個單戀者已經夠慘了，更慘的是，他愛上的還是條龍，在現在這種世道上。

直到治療結束，Lestrade幾盡脫力的倒在男人身旁，他大口喘著氣，Mycroft平和的面容映入琥珀色的眼眸，他閉上眼，腦中最後一個想法是——要是醒來發現Mycroft騎著自己的馬離開森林他絕對會追他追到天涯海角都不為過。

然而當Lestrade再次睜眼，他正被Mycroft抱在懷裡，後者已經穿上了衣物，巫師眨了眨眼，對於這個情況感到不可置信。

「醒來了？」如絲綢般的柔順嗓音從上飄進Lestrade的耳裡，Lestrade往後挪動，對上那雙冰藍。

「這是……怎麼回事？」

Mycroft勾起嘴角，用著上揚的語調說道：「Surprise.」

Lestrade臉頰燒燙起來，但他首先在對方肩頭處給了紮紮實實的一拳，「……你知不知道我為了救你花了多大的力氣！不要命的傢伙！」

「我相信你會救起我。」Mycroft舔了下唇瓣，看起來似乎有些緊張，「事實證明我的推論沒有錯誤。」

「這種事情別來第二次了。」Lestrade嘆了口氣。

Mycroft湊上前去，將Lestrade的嘆息吞入口中。

「不會了。」Mycroft在親吻間回應道，「再也不會了。」

原本平淡的親吻在舌頭纏綿的交融後，氣氛瞬間變得火熱，Lestrade熱烈的回應著這個親吻，他們很快地褪去衣物，坦誠相見，彼此的雙手摸索著對方身上的肌膚，腫脹的下身互相推擠。

「別告訴我，你變成人身，其實是為了這個。」

Lestrade在Mycroft細長的手指覆上自身硬挺時發出粗重的喘息，Mycroft吸吮著男人胸前的粉紅小點。

「你並不討厭。」

Lestrade猛地推開Mycroft，將對方壓倒在身下，「我當然不討厭。」Lestrade的手向下移動，握住那形狀姣好的性器，在手指開始動作，聽見身下男人軟嫩的呻吟時，Lestrade瞬間感到一股可怕的火熱衝向下體，陰莖已經完全挺立貼扶著小腹，他無法控制地親吻Mycroft，對方被動的接受著他的狂熱和急躁。

在Lestrade緩緩進入Mycroft時，後者忽然開口：「治好我吧，Greg，讓我帶你飛上天空。」

Mycroft冰藍的眼眸染著濃烈的情慾和愛意，Lestrade只覺得一股高漲的情感在胸口處炸開，他傾下身子，輕柔地晃動著腰部，吻上那片紅腫的薄唇。

「好。」

XXXXXXXXXX

一年過去，Mycroft仍然無法變化為龍形，只不過因為他現在是人類型態，他們開始沒有負擔的一同旅行，Lestrade會在旅途中幫助自然精靈和奇幻生物，Mycroft會運用他的見識多廣給予Lestrade最佳的治療建議。

他們成為了傳說拍檔，自然精靈和奇幻生物開始口耳相傳，一位溫柔巫師和一隻美麗龍族解救著這片廣大土地上的他們，Mycroft和Lestrade成為了神靈界口中的英雄事蹟，但本該是如太陽般散發光芒的希望，卻因為過於耀眼，吸引了惡魔的目光。

人類的王族不知從哪裡聽見這對拍檔的消息，開始追殺他們。

人類巫師和龍族！多麼萬惡的組合！這片土地該由我們來制裁！奇幻生物不該存在！巫師更是得斬草除根！人類自身的力量便可掌控一切！

Lestrade和Mycroft開始過上竄逃的生活，然而數量過多的人類卻在某次襲擊當中追上他們，他們被團團包圍，Lestrade運用力量卻不能完全擊潰敵人，因為當拿神靈的能量來傷害生命，會耗損巫師過多力氣，同時力量更會減半，不是龍族型態的Mycroft則是完全幫不上忙，在襲擊者身上放點小火幾乎就要耗費他極大的精神。

Lestrade發著抖，渾身是汗，即使是這樣的狀態他依舊將Mycroft護在身後，而兩人身上早已受了刀傷。

「這樣下去我們都會死在這裡。」Lestrade咬著牙恨恨地說道，「我不能讓你死。」

下一秒狂風刮起，風之精靈出現在Mycroft身旁，平時冷靜的男人終於克制不住地大吼出聲：「不，Greg！不！」

人類的主使者看見這個情況，直接衝向前，一劍刺進Lestrade的腹部，接著，又是一劍，突如其來的重傷和痛楚讓Lestrade無法讓精靈帶走Mycroft，只見Mycroft跌落在地上，人類蜂擁而上一劍劍刺進Mycroft的身體裡。

Lestrade絕望的看著包圍Mycroft殺紅眼的人們，眼眶猛地竄出淚水。

他們居然就要這樣死在人類手裡，巫師顫抖著跪倒在地，明白下一秒身後的主使者將會給自己最後一擊。

然而，隨即而來的是沙塵飛揚，Lestrade被紅龍的前爪抱住，他們身體流淌出的鮮血在飛上天空時交融、滴落，身受重傷的巫師和紅龍翱翔於天空中。

「…抱歉，我沒能治好你。」Lestrade輕聲說道。

「至少我完成了承諾，帶你飛上天空。」Mycroft說完，便吐出一口炙熱的鮮血，鮮血傾撒在Lestrade的身上，Lestrade瞬間明白彼此的生命都因這次的襲擊而走到終點，他沉痛地看著被太陽照耀燦出紅光的美麗鱗片，紅龍在一陣顫動過後開口。

「Greg，你知道靈魂烙印嗎？」

Lestrade睜大雙眼，他知道，他當然知道，只是他沒有想到Mycroft有意願和他這麼做，那可是綁住永生永世的誓約，不管經過多少次的靈魂轉世，烙印將會永恆長存於靈魂上，讓彼此最終能再次相會。

「我知道。」他的嗓音虛弱但極為堅定。

「你願意－」

「我願意。」Lestrade根本沒打算讓Mycroft說完，他太愛說繞口繞詞的廢話了，而現在可不是說廢話的好時機，「只是我現在太虛弱了，或許無法完整的完成。」

「至少可以嘗試看看，」紅龍抱緊巫師，「我不想失去你。」

Lestrade忍著痛微笑起來，他將雙手放上Mycroft的胸口，摸著沾染濕黏鮮血的鱗片，他閉上眼，一陣光暈圍繞著一龍一人。

不管生處何世，我們終將找到彼此，以心靈對話和精神連結當做確認和交流，這個誓約將乘載著我們彼此的愛，直至永恆。

Lestrade感受到心臟忽地傳來一股重擊，紅龍同時一個劇烈的顫動，靈魂烙印閃現而出－ _永恆_ 、 _誓約_ 與 _愛_ 。

然而圖案並非完整，些微的缺失令烙印無法燦出應有的光芒。

而Lestrade則是因為用出最後的力量，幾乎快陷入昏迷，但他依舊硬撐著說出口：「Myc，這個靈魂烙印並不完整……」

「沒關係，不管怎樣，我都會找到你的……」紅龍的聲音越來越小，飛行停止了。

他們開始墜落，Lestrade看向紅龍的冰藍眼眸，在彌留之際微笑起來。

「我也會去找你的，Myc。」

夢境就此結束，Lestrade睜開眼，發現自己流出了眼淚，他伸手拭去淚水。

這是靈魂烙印的來由？

殘缺的靈魂烙印該不會是在這一世用夢境告訴他，他該去尋找與他許下誓約的靈魂伴侶？

Lestrade嘆了口氣。

怎麼就在要和Mycroft約好要會談的前一天又做了這該死的夢？

明天我該怎麼面對那可怕的大英政府啊？而且他會相信這般夢話嗎？

肯定會用那鄙視人的眼神把自己拒絕在門外吧…

Lestrade深深的皺起眉，苦惱的將臉埋入枕頭裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *註解1：Rupert Graves  
> 就是Lestrade的演員本人啦，在這篇AU默默來個奇怪GLxRG，希望沒有嚇到大家。
> 
> 此篇AU腦洞很大，設定有些多，BUG也有，寫到後面其實發現，啊，我忘記偵探了，可是一開始早就想好麥哥探長就是一起死掉才會許下烙印的，所以請原諒我。（跪）  
> 然後大家可以發現從第一篇開始到最後的時間線是越來越古早（？）喔XD  
> 總督察、萊辛巴赫後的總督察、萊辛巴赫前的探長、John還沒出現的探長、到最後的巫師。所以狐狸是他們最近的一個轉世喔XDDD算是小小無聊撲梗，所以這就是為什麼探長跟麥哥遇到彼此時總愛說終於或再什麼的www他們其實都隱隱約約記得前幾世啦XDD（欸  
> 


	7. 和Mycroft坦承

已經解決所有公務，打算要離開辦公室的Lestrade在此時收到了Mycroft的簡訊。

車子已到。 MH

Lestrade的呼吸停滯了一瞬，他看向腕上的手錶，低頭按著手機。

抱歉，請在等我五分鐘。 GL

按下發送後，Lestrade來到辦公室的窗前，往下一看，確實看見那台停在路邊的黑色轎車，他糾結著面容搔了搔頭，心情不知道該說是緊張還是害怕還是期待般的複雜。

_那五次夢境實在是該死的影響他太多了，Mycroft幾乎已經深深住進了他的心裡。_

_只是，現實中他們不過就是毫無瓜葛的熟人，若是沒有靈魂烙印的存在，又要如何讓那名高高在上的大英政府低下頭正視自己？_

Lestrade慢慢走向電梯，他刻意為之爭取而來的五分鐘，變得十分難熬，而不管銀髮總督察如何思索，他終究只有兩個選擇得做。

用夢境當作理由，趁此向Mycroft坦白自己的愛意。

或是，

當作什麼都不知道，他們的未來就如現在一般，只不過是兩條不會交合的平行線。

Lestrade發覺自己的胸口正為第二個選擇隱隱作痛，只不過，說出口之後，又該怎麼辦？

若是Mycroft冷言以對，因此把他趕下車，最後連面也不見著？

總督察大大地嘆了口氣後，發覺能夠猶豫的時間不過就剩下最後一分鐘，他閉緊眼睛又睜開，心一橫，決定直接和Mycroft見面再說，在這邊逃避著的想東想西可不符合他平時抓犯人的果斷。

Lestrade大步走出新蘇格蘭場，冷冽的空氣讓他不禁將手伸進大衣口袋，當Mycroft撐傘的顯眼身影進入眼中時，他的心臟還是不可避免地緊了一瞬，銀髮男人努力調整好表情，自然地走到對方面前。

他抬起手向神情平靜的公務員打招呼，「晚上好，Mr. Holmes。」

只是，在Lestrade和Mycroft四目相對後，他隱隱覺得那雙美麗的暴風藍彷彿快要拖進一股未知的漩渦之中，他多麼的想現在就抱住這個男人與之熱吻，然而銀髮男人的理智很快地壓下了這股衝動，但他同時也有些敏感的發現Mycroft今日的氣場似乎不如平常那麼高傲，而是能夠輕易靠近觸摸—— _夠了，Greg，別再胡思亂想了。_

「晚上好，Lestrade總督察。」Mycroft移開視線，收起那把滿是白雪的黑傘，轉身打開車門，優雅地滑進黑車之中。

Lestrade跟著坐了進去，當車門關上，黑車便平穩的開動起來，銀髮男人努力壓下將夢境脫口而出的衝動，嗓音有些緊張的向Mycroft做著會報，然而這整場會談若是撇開Lestrade自身心裡的躁動不談，其實氣氛能說得上是十分美好。

Mycroft的藍眼睛幾乎是越發柔和的專注在Lestrade身上，尤其是他報告完Sherlock和Dr. Watson的近期狀況後，那聲帶著真誠笑意的道謝幾乎是在瞬間融化了銀髮男人的整顆心，那五次夢境中的Mycroft一一從腦海中閃過，他終於忍不住地脫口而出。

「Mr. Holmes，您有聽過靈魂烙印嗎？」

原本Lestrade預期看見的，會是Mycroft難得困惑的眼神，而絕對不是現在瞪大眼睛、不可置信望著他的Mycroft。

「你怎麼會知道靈魂烙印？」Mycroft舔著唇瓣，灰藍裡是清楚明顯的期待和緊張。

Lestrade一時之間反應不過來，但他還是立刻的坦誠以對，「我做了幾次的夢，都和靈魂烙印、和你有關。」

Mycroft眨著眼，似乎因Lestrade話語裡的某些詞句受到了巨大的衝擊，然而這並非是糟糕的衝擊，而是他恍若在傾刻間掉到天堂的模樣。

Lestrade還是沒法理解究竟是發生什麼事情，但他還是很快地反應過來並且抓住了一個極為重要的關鍵點。

**Mycroft知道靈魂烙印。**

「您知道靈魂烙印？」Lestrade緊張的摩娑手指，等待著Mycroft的答案。

「我知道，」那雙越發柔軟的灰藍深深地望進Lestrade的眼底，「Greg，我知道。」

就在Mycroft深情地看向他，並且飽含情意的喊出他的名字時，Lestrade差點克制不住自己吻上對方，腦袋爆炸般的思緒只能讓他沒頭沒腦抓住關鍵字問道。

「火龍？」

Mycroft大大的笑了起來，「是的，」他的眼睛像是璀璨的藍寶石一樣閃閃發光。

「 **我的巫師。** 」


	8. 當兩人都彼此坦誠之後

Lestrade只覺得胸口一個猛然炸裂，他幾乎是按照本能的伸手捉住Mycroft的領帶，吻上對方的嘴唇，後者同時伸手緊緊抱住了前者。

他們吻得如此激動，令他們退開時都有些氣喘吁吁。

「我、我還以為那些夢都是……」Lestrade的手摸上Mycroft的面頰，同時難以自制的在對方臉上留下一連串的碎吻。

「我也是，」Mycroft的手緊抱著Lestrade，「只是看起來，我們都夢見了彼此。」

Lestrade稍稍退開一些，他舔著嘴唇好奇的問道。

「第一個夢，你是狐狸？」

「對，莫名其妙的狐狸，接著，你變成了美麗的人魚。」

「先說，我覺得狐狸的你很可愛，」接著他瞪了Mycroft一眼，「還有，美麗可不是我會想聽見的形容詞，然後你是可怕的吸血鬼。」

Mycroft因為Lestrade對狐狸和吸血鬼的形容皺起眉頭，「你覺得那很可怕？」

Lestrade聳聳肩，「至少是在看到你吸別人血的時候。」

「也是，你那時候看起來真的很害怕。」Mycroft憶起Lestrade戒備的神情。

「我以為你要殺我滅口。」Lestrade翻了翻眼睛。

「我怎麼可能殺了我的天使？」Mycroft玩味的笑了起來。

「啊，」Lestrade想起第四次夢境裡的Mycroft，「你知道嗎？那時候的你根本把自己關了起來，我完全無法幫助你。」

「但你最後還是來到我的身邊，救了我，」Mycroft傾向前，在Lestrade的臉頰上給予一吻，「還有，最初的我。」

「別再讓我救你了，」Lestrade的額貼上對方的，「我的火龍。」

「不會的，」公務員彎起嘴角，「這次我會保護好所有人，包括我自己。」

Lestrade輕輕貼上男人的唇瓣，「我也會保護好你的，Mycroft。」

兩人再次給予彼此一個深切的熱吻之後，互視而笑，而在他們看不見的靈魂深處，那兩道有著些微殘缺的靈魂烙印正閃耀出前所未有的璀璨光芒。

一同高聲歡唱著，

 ** _永恆_** 、 ** _誓約_** 與 ** _愛_** 。

**FIN.**


End file.
